


Desire

by ImAHungryNacho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, DBZ AU, Dancing, F/M, Mystery, Romance, affair, club, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHungryNacho/pseuds/ImAHungryNacho
Summary: Frieza's Empire spreads far and wide- collecting and damning any Planet or race that gets in it’s way- but that doesn't stop Kida, a lone Saiya , who has made a life of her own in the city of Arcadia.She's got it all- a dangerous reputation as the Silver Tongue, the bodacious body of a supermodel, the money and riches of a seasoned thief- but she hungers for male company.So, who will be caught in her web of desire tonight? We shall see.





	1. Plan of Action

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven’t written anything in a long ass time because I hate my writing but solemnly swear it’s better than what I used to write. Recently been inspired with some of my favorite old fics as well as some amazing authors. Also realized that if I never practice my writing- I won’t improve. So better start now while I have the free time!

Terrada was a place of action. It mattered not if you wanted to attend a party, wanted to ruffle some feathers, engage in a little bit of chaos, join the fight against crime- it was a place you wanted to be because that was where all the action happened. Terrada was a planet full of splendors and brilliant, wonderful cities that could rival even the Icion Empire, but it’s most prominent was one of it’s largest cities- Arcadia.

Skyscrapers larger than a Mark 1.6 Bomber Ship, S Class hung in the sky, twinkling with lights, and various different hover cars and ships flying to and fro from the stratosphere- bringing in various different foreigners and individuals from all over the Universe. Being a trading city brought in all kinds of revenue, and that’s what made it so rich. 

Some came to Arcadia to remake their life- to start again, their own Planets empty husks or no longer inhabitable. Some came to Arcadia for it’s fascinating night life- a party in Arcadia lasted forever, well, at least until you wanted it to or until the booze had run out- if that ever happened the crowds would just wander into the bar next door. Some came to Arcadia to issue some very important deals- be they through legal means or illegal back doors. 

It was the place to go to if you wanted to hide in plain sight.

And that’s exactly what Kida had intended to do when she realized she could. Born a saiyan- her life was decidedly supposed to be spent hiding, lying, scavenging, and running- the further one is from the Kold Empire the safer one is in the Universe. But Kida had never known that kind of life. Holy Priests, who wandered from Planet to Planet- spreading the good name of their gods and urging others to join them- they alone, brought her up. Some joined their small band, others would retire, and others would split- going off to spread the good word in another direction.

It wasn’t until she was around thirteen when she had asked what _exactly_ she was. No three monks looked the same, and it did not help that none looked like _her_. She had dark hair, dark skin, and a furry brown tail, and none of them shared even one of these traits. She had always known the Monks, but the moment they revealed to her that they themselves weren’t sure of what she had been was the moment she had decided to begin her quest of discovery. The only instance or clue they had given her was pointing to small ship- apparently; they had found her in it as a babe and took her in. They took the ship with them, in order to understand its technologies and keep it for scrap.

Poking around, she discovered coordinates from where the pod was determined to go next- and while the group slept soundly one night- she had packed what she could and climbed aboard. She left the Monks without looking back. She found Neo-Vegetasei and they took her in. People who looked like her, ate like her, fought like her, stubborn like her. These people were her people. Saiyans. And they were scarce. Brought to the brink of extinction, or so they told her, by the Tyrant, Lord Frieza. 

If she had not learned his name from the Monks, she would come to know his name soon enough.

She was kept hidden from the Universe; a saiyan child was precious to the Rebellion. A female saiyan even more so. She had to be protected and kept safe, at all costs, and she was hardly left to herself to explore, or even leave the planet. She trained and trained and trained, did everything they had told her, but she had not come to Neo-Vegeta to be told what to do. She had come to discover who or what she was. And she was a Saiyan. But that was it. She was no warrior. Or rather, she would not be used in a war so long as she had a say in it. If Frieza was so powerful, what could the Saiyans do? What could the rebellions do? 

When she turned seventeen, she fled once more- taking a ship for herself and heading to the only place she can be free to do as she pleased. 

Arcadia.

Now, it had taken her some time, well, a lot of time, actually, to come into her own. For the first few months, she scavenged and did odd jobs around the city, not really knowing what she could do. She had tried her hand at winning some of the junior tournaments but she never came close to third place.

She found her chance when a passing slave ship landed nearby in the city ports, and decided to poke in to steal a few bits of gold. At least enough for a meal and a place to sleep. But when she saw the condition that the slaves her in, her blood boiled with rage. How could she just come onto this ship thinking of only herself? How could she just climb and think of only of her own freedom? If she truly valued it, should she not wish that freedom for all? With a swift mind and a few good kicks, she was able to liberate the entirety of slaves held in the ship. The guards were nothing to a well-trained saiyan, and the Trader himself was no problem. She left with a whole ship to herself, which she sold for parts and with all of the gold, silver and jewels the trader had tucked away.

Rich overnight.

She spent plenty of her time invading slave ships and setting slaves free from thereon, disposing of the traders and their lackeys while collecting revenue from their parts and any goodies they had left behind. Often, only the richer Traders would have something to their name but the lesser ones would barely have a bag of bronze. Still, it was a quick way to earn money. Once or twice she had come upon law enforcement or Bounty Hunters who were trying to earn a quick buck or two by capturing her, dead or alive, but she always evaded them. Whether it was by some flirting or wits, she always managed to get away before any real damage could be done.

Of course, such hazardous work and the amount of times she had to reveal herself- it would only be a matter of time before someone would recognize _what_ she was. And she knew it would be about time before someone would use that to end her once and for all. 

Frieza did not destroy the Mother Planet of Vegeta for no reason. He did it willingly and knowing that the Saiyan race would be disposed of. Why he had such hatred for them, she had never known, nor had ever been told, there were rumors that Saiyans held a threat. She hadn’t known what kind of threat, but they were a threat nonetheless. Still, she had to take matters into her own hands to dispose of any possibility of anyone discovering her true nature, and in turn force her to reveal that of Neo-Vegeta. 

Despite being so controlling and literally trying to mold her into a weapon, she would not sell out her kind like that. And she would never deter the rebellion from trying to reduce Frieza’s control. 

So she did what anyone else would do: change her appearance.

She had managed to tame her spiky hair so that it was easier for her to dye, and the sooner it was done, the sooner she would begin to terrorize the endless vacuums of space. The only problem was that she had difficulty getting the color as even as she could. The first couple of tries, her hair had turned a sickly green from the bleaching- but after a trip to a salon and having various prostitutes show her the proper procedure, she was able to completely treat it, evenly. The color she chose was bright, bluish silver.

And damn did it looked good on her when she first tried it on, what with the bleaching and the treatment- her hair became thick, straight, and was brilliantly bright to the eye. After she had made sure that every inch of her hair was brightened and colorific- she began to fashion it into braids, which not only made her hair more easily manageable, but it removed any instance of the spikes which commonly adorned every Saiyan individual. She was off the radar from anyone trying to catch or locate a rogue Saiyan and report it to Frieza.

There were a few time she came close to be ousted but she managed to get out of it by claiming she was of another closely resembled race or distracted her opponents long enough so as to prevent them from questioning her.

With a new identity, a promising new career and puberty hitting hard, fast, a fabulously- she was ready to take on Terrada. And took on she did.

She became known by many names- Silver Tongue, Snow White, the Freedom Pirate- and what was more, she came to figure out she had been blessed with femininity’s most promising bits. An ample, perky chest, a lovely, curved bum, flat stomach, toned long legs- and what was more, her voice and eyes allured any male within the vicinity should she will it.

Of course she could not help but give in to her own vanity, and indulge herself in the carnal passions of adults, which soon became a favorite past time of hers considering.

Everything was falling into place. Through her escapades and her raids, she found various individuals who also joined her in her raids and like-minded independent women who helped her become more famous than she would have alone. And lo and behold, she managed to find a way to cash in on her good looks by modeling in a newly started fashion and playboy magazine issue.

It sold well. Very well. So much so that she hardly needed to lift a finger to gain a man’s attention. Any man she wished, be they single, married, in a relationship, out of her league- any man she wanted, she got.

And though many may question her choice in men, and more question her refusal to just settle down- Kida found herself unable to form long lasting bonds- mostly because many of the men she took to her room would be fit to handle the kind of “job” she had. Moreso, they would get very agitated with her when they requested she quit modeling and she would outright refuse to do so. Most were possessive, and they did not want to share her looks with any other. Kida would scoff at such notions.

She belonged to no one but herself, and her body was her own to use. She had tried a few long relationships but they ended rather quickly when they threatened her freedom. Only a few would she retain as lovers. And lovers only. No “boyfriends”, no “mates”, no “significant other”. Bleh. What a notion.

As she walked through the northern part of the city, a place Downtown where much of the hot, juicy gossip columns that dominated the conversations of influential women, high fashion runways that made every woman and girl tear their hair at the possibility of owning even one name brand dress, and films so extravagant and successful they made every audience member worship actors took place- a part of her relished this double life as some sort of socialite who was famous merely for being famous and a rugged space pirate who freed slaves of lifelong servitude.

She flipped her hair to the side and swayed her hips in an exaggerated manner when a couple walked by, she smirked as the male turned slightly to watch the movement of her hips all the while his partner grimaced and quickly pulled his ear. 

She grinned. She was having a wonderful time.

She finally came upon the entrance to the Apartment in which the Magazine she continuously modeled for, “Cosmos”, was located and walked in- brimming with confidence. She was going to have another wonderful day. She had done a raid about a week ago and she decided to celebrate her newfound fortune with a few nights at the club, finding a suitable hunk of man meat to keep her satisfied and celebrate the incoming Winter Collection from Zebroí, the Brench Designer. He had claimed that her “snowy white hair” had inspired his newest collection and as flattered as she was, she was not about to skip the chance on having a sneak peek look at-

She stopped short. Something was a little… off. Her fellow ‘Sugar Star’ Everion, an Ice-Jin hybrid, stood on one of the chairs, her legs crossed and her back hunched over while cleaning out the lenses of her camera with a clean cotton cloth. She welcomed her friend with a “Hi” but that was it. That was weird.

For one, Everion never really liked to hang out in the front desk area, mostly because she was a model herself and fans would never let glass doors stop them from barging in and begging for an autograph. Everion hated the live action attention, but not the money nor the fame that came with modeling, but she did hate how often she had to hide herself in public. She would not risk being out in the open where just anyone would see her. And second, Everion was like a really, really, close sister to Kida. She would always attack her with a hug, squealing and filling her in on the newest ideas, trends, the rising stars in the films industry, those in high fashion, comment endlessly about how well the magazine was doing. But nothing today.

She had been about to question her on her odd behavior before she heard voices from the closed office behind the front desk. Kida raised her brow. The Boss had a visitor?

Everion spared enough time to look up and motion towards the door, putting a small, skinny finger in front of her lips, confirming Kida’s earlier thought and spoke lowly, almost in a whisper. “Doore’s Boss is here.” 

“Oh.” Was all Kida managed to say.

Doore was the unquestionable owner of the Magazine, any ideas or designers had to be approved by him, and doing that wasn’t so hard. But the thing about Doore was that this ‘running the magazine’ business was his _side_ job. A hobby. He was actually a part of a deadly squadron under Lord Cooler, Prince Frieza’s older brother and heir apparent to the Kold Empire. The same kind that nearly wiped out her entire race and made them homeless in a sense.

Kida had learnt to overlook that fact the same way that Everion had to, as she hardly had a good run in with the Kold Empire- but rarely did Doore mix the two jobs he had together. They had heard his stories of his comrades and his missions, but never did one come to visit him _here_.

As Everion went back to polishing the lenses and assembling them back, Kida had set her things down on the side on one of the chairs near the entrance. She held a few packages with her , some that had been boxes of the recent dress and coat collections she had preordered from one fo the neighboring clothing stores, and a set of four iced coffees. She gave one to Eve, a caramel frappe with extra caramel and whipped cream, who drank it eagerly and she set one aside for herself and her other sister-in-arms, Lily, who hadn’t arrived yet.

The last was meant for Doore.

She bit her lip as she stared back at the door, her tail swishing curiously and her feet sliding across the floor slightly. She stared back at Everion, who could read her intentions without having to study her features. “Don’t- what if they get mad at you?” she cautioned as she put her camera away and focused on her beverage. Kida rolled her eyes and confidently settled a hand on her hips while the other held the coffee aloft.

“Please, Eve. I’m an incredibly attractive woman with a shrill, alluring voice. It’s pretty hard to stay mad at me.” She grinned. Everion rolled her eyes but conceded, quickly taking the camera in her hand and running quickly towards the back of the apartment to begin setting up. She really did not want to be a part of, or witness, anything that Kida was planning to do. It usually ended with Kida trying to sweet talk her way out of a punishment. It was amusing to witness but with a Cooler Soldier here? Not so tempting.

Kida however grinned and prepared herself as she walked over behind the desk. She set the coffee aside to quickly prepare her appearance. She lifted her bra slightly to deepen her cleavage, bent forward slightly so that her skirt could slide up slightly up her hips and curve more appreciatively around her butt. She flipped her hair back and fluffed her tail.

“-I don’t care much for this little side hobby of yours, Doore-” 

“It’s not a _hobby_ , Salza.” She could hear just the slightest annoyance in Doore’s voice as he spoke to whomever it was, “I’ve just found something to do while Cooler gives us some time off. Sorry I don’t lounge around in the ship, reading old books like you do. This is more meaningful work.” Kida smirked. He sounded so proud in his work, she almost wished she could see the smug look in his face. The mystery man scoffed.

“Yes, I’m sure providing half naked women to an audience of sex-hungry barbarians brings a great sense of pride for you.” She could picture a sneer coming off the mystery man. He had an odd accent, one that you had to strain your ears to hear correctly in case, and it seemed as if this individual was did not really hold any favor with her Boss at the moment. She could hear Doore tsk. He was probably shaking his head.

“You’re too judgy. Why ya always gotta be up my ass about this job? Why don’t I set you up with one of the girls here? They’re nicer than their photos.” Kida had to stop herself from laughing, she could practically picture Doore leaning forward towards his comrade, wiggling his brows suggestively and grinning. There was no sound coming from the other individual. She could only imagine the look on the other’s face… hmm, which by the way, she hadn’t seen yet.

Perhaps now would be a good time to enter? After all, with that little invitation Doore had brought on, and considering she was dying to meet Doore’s Superior, it only seemed fit that the man would be men with the shining star of the magazine herself. With a winning smile and the coffee back in her hands, she grabbed the silver door handled and pushed the door open.

 

 


	2. Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually plan to finish this little series out. May end in smut or good ol wholesome ship. Still haven't decided. Either way, we all win.

Doore’s eyes had quickly darted to her the moment she had swayed the door open. She had poked her head through the door, a mischievous smile on her face. He wasn’t so amused by her actions, considering that Doore knew Kida well enough to know that she was only poking her head in to get in on the action. He had half a mind to chase her away with company present until she brought something from behind her and shook it in front of her. 

He blinked. Coffee? Yes ma’am! He beckoned her in eagerly, fixing himself in his chair, his usual wide grin returning and his earlier idea to wave her away being discarded quite easily. She came around the desk, paying no mind to his guest as she set the coffee in front of him and sliding it towards him on the desk. Doore sighed.

“Thank Kami for ya, Kida. I was started to get a craving for these things.” He brought the cup to his lips and drank in the creamy substance eagerly. Kida smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms behind and swaying slightly.

“It’s no problem, Doore. I know how much you like these.” Her eyes then slowly turned towards Doore’s guest.

…

He wasn’t what she expected. Before she had opened the door, she had imagined Doore’s Boss to be similarly muscled like Doore- big, brawny and tough, just like other Kold soldiers. But this man… Kida held her breath. This man was _gorgeous_!

He was lean, and very fit- she could see the outlines of muscle on his arms no matter how casual his wear was. His face was sharp, yet angled so softly with lovely lips and high cheekbones, and bright amber eyes. His blonde hair swerved to the left side of his face, covering part of his brow and eye- and what struck her most was his vibrant blue skin. There was no scar in sight to look at, and no ounce of age or flaw.

He was completely flawless.

He had a slight grimace on his face, it did not detract his handsomeness in any way, and in fact, it seemed to make him only more desirable. There was no way Kida would ever find another man who was structured so finely anywhere else- not in the clubs, not in parties, not even in her raids. And this reason alone set her mind on fire.

She wanted him.

Mere seconds had passed as she analyzed him, and, to make herself known to him she bowed slightly- a regretful look on her face. “Forgive me, Sir, if I had known Doore would have had company- I would have brought you something too.”

The man’s eyes sharpened when he looked at her. She tried to position herself in such a way so that he could only view her very best angles. Imagine her disappointment when the men expressed no appreciation and merely lifted his nose and narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t bother with it, I probably wouldn’t have accepted it.” The answer shocked the saiyan and before she could add anything to the discussion, Doore scoffed and lowered his cup long enough to add his own two cents.

“Yeah, forgive him Kida. He may look like a gentleman but he’s an _ass_.” At this, Kida turned to him sharply, shocked that Doore would have regarded his superior in such a way before she saw the smirk on Salza’s face. 

“Oh and you’re the perfect example of what a polished man is?” At this Doore rolled his eyes and set down the cup. Finally finished with his beverage. He turned to Kida and waved his hand. 

“I’ll be out in a bit. Tell Eve to start setting up, and if Lily or Phae haven’t come in yet tell ‘em to book it. We’re starting in half an hour.” The saiyan nodded once and headed for the door, she had paused to bow slightly towards Salza. She grimaced slightly, feeling weird to bow to someone who had a hand in exterminating friends.

“Good day to you, Sir.” The man merely nodded once before Kida had completely disappeared behind the door. As soon as it was closed, Kida breathed in once, exhaled deeply before speedily making her way to the back where Everion was checking the equipment and setting up the props. She turned back to the sounds of hurried footsteps and saw Kida making her way towards her, her face brimming with excitement and, knowingly, with things to _spill_.

Everion extended her hands forward, jumping slightly as Kida extended her arms and grabbed her hands, the look on her face promised lots of things. “What? What? Kida what?”

“Oh. My. Gods. _EVERION_!”

“ _What_!?” the hybrid exclaimed with wide eyes.

“Didja get a look at his boss!?”

“No they were in there talking before I got here, why-” 

“He. Is. _GORGEOUS_. I’ve never seen such a fine piece of man meat in front of me in. My. LIFE.” As Kida exclaimed excitedly but in a hushed enough tone so that the men in the other room wouldn’t be able to hear, Everion only absorbed Kida’s excitement and grew a little louder.

“Wha- really!?”

“YES! Oh my god! He has the finest looking body I have ever seen- I can SEE his muscles bulging from his shirt! His hair looks so soft and shiny, and he has the most defined jaw line I’ve ever seen on a man! I just wanna jump him!” Everion blinked, because surely she had heard Kida exclaim this to her many times throughout the years considering her popularity with the opposite sex but she had never seen such a look in her friends eyes before.

This caused Everion to eye her slyly. “Oh? And did he seem to want to return the favor?” she teased. Kida giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Hmm, no. They were talking about his career or something and he wasn’t too friendly but that’s never stopped me before.” She grinned from ear to ear. Kida was determined to seduce this man whatever it took. Just then, they both heard the door click from behind them and both women scurried as quickly yet quietly as they could to peek from behind the curtains that separated the front desk area from the back room.

Doore and his comrade were walking out, still discussing and arguing about his profession, no less- which gave both women a good enough chance to use their distraction to sneak a peek. And Everion was just as impressed as Kida had been at first glance. 

Sitting down, he was handsome enough and looked to be in good shape, but as Kida eyed the man up and down as he stood up, his back turned slightly towards her- she could see how she definitely had been right. Despite the casual clothing he wore, she could see the outlines of muscle peeking from the shirt and pants he wore, she could see how his thighs were hugged tightly by the cotton fabric of his khaki pants, and how his biceps threatened to tear through the wrapped long sleeves he wore. Her eyes trailed downward and she bit her lip when she saw the outline of his finely shaped butt. 

Her tail wagged eagerly behind her. She turned to Everion who had also been staring with her jaw agape. 

Salza made his way towards the door, his eyes closed and his face in a permanent grimace. “I hope you remember to attend to your duties back _on the ship_.” He spoke; sounding so high and mighty, as if anything Doore had been doing previously was below him in every way. His comrade rolled his eyes and in fact seemed to disregard any opinion that Salza had of him. Which really explained why the two of them seemed to function very well, to a degree. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Love you too.” Doore closed the door behind him and only stood by the door to watch Salza walk off. A few young ladies had past him and began to giggle and wave after him to gain his attention. Doore scoffed. As expected, he ignored them. As he watched he began to scratch the back of his head, shaking his head slightly as he did so. “Man that guy needs to get laid. Seriously.” 

Kida perked up immediately. Everion rolled her eyes. Of course she would think that. “I’d be happy to help with that, Doore.” The saiyan spoke, a twinkle in her eye. The Beppan turned towards the girls and blinked when he saw their heads peeking through the curtains. How had he not noticed them there before?

He then began to grin and laughed, “Pfft. Sorry Kida, you’ll have better luck convincing that asshole to dye his hair than getting him to loosen up.” Kida shrugged in response. 

“Well, you never know.” As she and Everion disappeared from behind the curtains. Doore eyed after her thoughtfully and began to stroke his chin. Huh. He did offer to set Salza up with one of his girls, and though Kida seemed to be far more than willing to do so, Salza had given him a dirty look when he had offered him in the office. ‘Course, his Boss always had a stick up his ass and never really sat down to have some fun. Then again, if Salza wanted to have a good time all he really did was sit down, read a book and have a cake or two at his disposal.

Not necessarily bad but Doore figured that it wasn’t exactly healthy for Salza to spend all of his free time alone. It made him even more isolated and difficult to work with, after all, though Doore often had to work without the comfort of female company- he found he really could not hold up without getting rid of some of that tension with a lovely companion. He wondered how the hell Salza was able to resist that kind of temptation- that natural desire to just let loose and have some fun with someone else.

There were times when it _seemed_ like he had done so, especially whenever they went to the Squad’s favorite bar, but Doore never really recalled ever seeing Salza taking a _genuine_ interest in somebody. Whether they were male or female, he just didn’t seem into it. He was weird. And Doore made the point of telling him so the last time they had taken a few days off but Salza smirked, shook his head and said something along the lines of _‘being beyond the need for intimacy’_. Doore called bullshit on that.

Despite being a ferocious, vicious soldier in Cooler’s army, Doore liked to think of himself as a man with a greater vision for all and liked to have close relationships with his comrades. He got along with Neiz pretty, and actually considered him his best friend, and had managed to set him up with some cuties these past few years. Doore grinned and nodded.

He would do the same for Salza. It was about damn time. Besides, if he got laid, maybe he would finally just _lay off_.

oOo 

The moment Lily and Phae arrived, both Everion and Kida were eager to tell them of Doore’s encounter with his _hot Boss_. Intentionally, Doore had listened in though he made it seem as if he wasn’t actually actively trying to eavesdrop, but he was sure damned amused to hear the four women talk amongst themselves about his ‘Boss’. Kida was the most animated of the two but every once in a while Everion would add her two cents on the matter. 

Lily and Phae seemed almost regretful at missing their chance to see the man in person. That would change soon, Doore mused.

“So, wait, what was he even like?” Ah Lily, perhaps the most down-to-earth of the original Sugar Star models- she had actually been the one to introduce Doore to her two other friends and they had been a gold mine. Lily was logical, intellectual, and rather adult-like despite what her appearance may reveal. She was pale, with gold freckled across her cheeks and shoulders- small and petite, with little pink and yellow wings on her back. In the place of her ears, she had antennae that hung downward like a rope, with a furry appendage on the edge. Her hair was a pale gold, her bangs dyed pink to match her wings- and she had the brightest, bluest, most innocent pair of eyes anyone would ever look into.

“Hot.” Kida repeated. Lily rolled her eyes. Everion proceeded to answer her.

“He seemed a little standoffish. And from what Kida told me and what I saw, he was…”

“Hot.” Kida repeated. Phae flicked Kida’s nose. Lily huffed.

“That too, but he didn’t seem… friendly.” Everion finished, fidgeting a bit. She was more controlled of her emotions, and had been included in the original sugar stars trio. Her finesse with a camera is what got her a spot to be both the model and photographer of the magazine in its entirety. Doore did not know what he would do without her.

Phaenna, the oldest of the sugar stars but the newest addition to the Magazine spoke next. “Of course he is the Captain of Cooler’s most feared elite squadron. You can’t expect him to be _nice_.”

“Doore’s nice.” Lily reminded her.

“Yes, but Doore’s a teddy bear.” Doore had the grace to blush. Kida laughed. 

“He’s also a ferocious wrestler, and he takes both of his jobs seriously. He’s just more lax with this one cuz it’s fun.” Kida leaned back and grinned at Doore as his back was turned. “Ain’t that right, Doore?” The hulk turned back, grinned and brought up a thumbs up towards them. 

The ladies laughed. Doore grinned and walked over towards them. “Yeah, Salza isn’t exactly the nicest guy, but he’s good at his job. Seriously, as much as the guy is a pain, he’s actually a decent leader and a great strategist. He’s been at Cooler’s side so long for a reason.” He pointed out. The women were silent and seemed to ponder this.

Kida saw her chance to ask. “So wait, when you said earlier he needed to get laid… does he never go out?” At this Doore nodded in confirmation. The ladies seem interested to hear what he had to say.

“To be honest, I’m not sure _what_ he likes. Men? Women? Both? Neither? Point is, when we _do_ go out to the bar there’s plenty of people who try to hit him up but he doesn’t seem interested in them. I’ve caught him checking out a few people but that’s about it. He doesn’t do much about it.”

Lily sighed and held her cheek in her hand, closing her eyes. “Poor guy. He must feel so lonely.”

Phaenna sniffed and lifted her nose up. “I cannot imagine a woman who’d be dumb enough to go after him even knowing he won’t say ‘yes’.” Everion’s eyes slowly shifted to look a Kida who grinned at her mischievously.

“I could.” The hybrid said thoughtfully.

Doore then clapped his hands. The ladies straightened. “Well enough about that gals, we have to finish today’s quota. Kida, has Zebroí sent you the samples of his new Winter collection?” The saiyan grinned and turned to walk over to the side of the photography room in which several boxes lay out, still closed and unopened. She pointed to them.

“Yup!”

“Good!” Doore grinned and looked at Everion as both Phaenna and Lily went over to collect their samples, “Everion, I was thinking that all the ladies this year do winter looks in a winter setting but how about we go ambient? I’m thinking winter nights, romantic, sultry evenings with your significant other- it’s cold and you need something to warm you up!” Everion winked at him and quickly began to fix the camera onto the tripods.

“Guys I think the backroom has a box filled with cushions, pillows and bed covers, can someone get them for me?” The ladies dispersed and got what they needed. Props, nightwear, furniture, lighting- anything they needed to make the shot look great. Doore watched as they posed, but paid little attention to their poses. Each one of these ladies had a good chance of turning Salza’s head, and even though he knew it was none of his business- he could see how tired and antsy his ‘Boss’ was getting.

Salza had seemed stressed though he tried not to show it that often, he didn’t sleep much, nor did he spend so much time resting. He ate, of course, to keep him going but Doore worried it was getting too much for him. He needed this time off and he needed to wind down. With that, Doore grinned. It’s nothing that a good ol’ night of passion can’t fix!

oOo 

His decision was made, afterwards- after all the ladies had done their pieces and Everion had organized the shoots for the day, Doore came to all of them with a proposal. “Guys, I’ve really appreciated all the hard work you put into this magazine. We’re quickly becoming the number one issue sold through the whole planet!” the ladies cheered. Doore himself grinned and gave them all high fives. 

“AND I want to show ya’ll my appreciation by inviting you four to attend one of my favorite bars in Arcadia- it’s called the ‘Kold Shoulder’.” He expected a cheer from the girls to sound off; the Kold Shoulder was known to be an exclusive invite-only, club. You had to know someone to get in it- and it was very hard to get into considering that usually, only richy rich socialites, Empire Soldiers, and Drug lords would attend it. Long story short- it was a big deal.

The girls were silent however as the three original sugar stars looked at one another with guilty expressions. Phaenna looked amused more than she did guilty, and chuckled as the three wondered how to tell him. Doore himself was immediately confused by their silence. “What? What’s wrong?” He had thought the news would kill them. Everyone wanted to go to the Kold Shoulder.

But out of all of them, only Everion spoke up. “Uhm. We can’t go. We may have _accidentally_ blown off the side of the club once upon a time ago. So….” She trailed off and she grinned sheepishly.

Doore was at a loss for words. Kida added quickly. “If it wasn’t for you, _Everion_ , maybe the Saggio Brother’s wouldn’t have found us and started _shooting_ -”

Everion’s cheeks flushed and she pointed at Lily accusingly, “Hey! _She_ was the one who blew the walls off! AND the guards!” Lily did not seem to flinch at the accusation, and instead proceeded to merely pout as she crossed her arms, remembering that fateful night of action and estrogen. 

“They almost _shot my face_. What was I _supposed_ to do? _Wave_ at them?” 

Phaenna all the while was giggling throughout this entire exchange. Even though she had joined the Sugar Stars a little later after the incident, she had heard about it through the news and continued to think it was one of the funniest stories about the trio ever. Doore just stared at the women, in disbelief. 

God they were crazier than he was and he didn’t know if he should hug them or give them a raise- they were seriously the most awesome ladies he had ever come across. He would invite them into Cooler’s ranks had he not known how much they did not like the Empire.

“So… you guys aren’t allowed back there?”

All three ladies exchanged glances and shrugged. Doore grinned and shrugged as well as he lifted his hands up in defeat.

“ _Fuck it_.”


End file.
